Multiple individual users engaging in a multiway video conference may be able to view and hear one another irrespective of the users' physical locations. In this manner, multiway video conferences may allow disparately located users to participate in activities generally associated with collocated users, such as panel discussions, multi-person interviews, or classes. Participants in multiway video conferences may be accustomed to fluctuations in the video quality of a video conference. Therefore, the participants may not be bothered if the video quality of the multiway video conference fluctuates.
In some instances, a multiway video conference may be of interest to third party viewers who are not participants in the multiway video conference. For example, third party viewers may be interested in viewing, in real-time, a discussion panel held via a multiway video conference. In these instances, the multiway video conference may be broadcast to third party viewers such that the third party viewers may view and hear each of the participants in the multiway video conference. However, because the third party viewers are viewers of a broadcast, rather than participants in a video conference, the third party viewers may be sensitive to any fluctuations in the video quality of the broadcast of the multiway video conference.